


Таков уговор

by wtfvenom2019



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfvenom2019/pseuds/wtfvenom2019
Summary: После победы над Дрейком Эдди и Веном сталкиваются с неожиданными трудностями в отношениях.





	Таков уговор

Конечно, непросто, когда в одном теле живут две разные личности, однако сейчас все стало сложнее, чем обычно. Возможно, роль играла смена обстановки. После битвы с Дрейком и всей этой истории с Фондом Жизни наступило затишье: никаких вооруженных отрядов, никаких погонь на автомобилях, никаких пыток. С одной стороны, это большой плюс, когда тебя не пытаются убить на каждом шагу. С другой – не хватало напряжения и острого ощущения опасности, от которого будоражило кровь. Особенно этого не хватало Веному. 

Они идеально дополняли друг друга в сражениях, два брата, что прикрывают друг другу спину, только ближе и роднее. Веном не раз спасал своего хоста и едва не пожертвовал собой ради него. Эдди, в свою очередь, привязался к пришельцу не меньше. Однако, когда угроза со стороны пропала, взаимопонимание между ними ослабло, словно все это время оно держалось на ненадежных нитях адреналинового кайфа.

Веному было скучно. Он постоянно подбивал Эдди на безрассудства, просто ради веселья, и, если тот не мог сразу объяснить, чем плоха та или иная затея, она воплощалась в жизнь. В последнее время это начинало беспокоить Эдди, который всегда был хозяином своей жизни. Теперь это была их жизнь, и в ней решения далеко не всегда принимал он.

Симбиот требовал поездок на мотоцикле с запредельной скоростью, драк с уличными бандитами по ночам и, конечно же, еды. Много еды. Пожалуй, это стало для них самой большой проблемой: Эдди не мог позволить себе оставлять на улицах кучу обезглавленных трупов. Такими темпами в городе не осталось бы ни одного преступника. Это, впрочем, неплохо, вот только привлекло бы внимание полиции и общественности, что совсем ни к чему. Эдди не хотелось бы делать репортаж о самом себе как о безумном маньяке. И еще меньше ему хотелось, чтобы их с Веномом обнаружили, заперли в лаборатории и проводили опыты, прикрываясь какой-нибудь благородной целью в духе изобретения лекарства от рака.

Голод стал постоянным спутником Эдди Брока. Он был с ним всегда: ранним утром, когда он только открывал глаза; днем, когда он сидел над статьей; вечером, когда они с Веномом смотрели фильмы по телевизору; и ночью, из-за чего Эдди спал мало и беспокойно. Все это находило свое отражение на работе. Тяжело искать материал тогда, когда все мысли о еде. Конечно, он хотел поработать в печати, но, того и гляди, скандально известный журналист начнет писать для кулинарных журналов: «Как сэкономить на правильном питании», «10 способов приготовления мяса», «Как проверить свежесть продуктов», «Топ лучших ресторанов с доставкой еды на дом» –именно об этом он мечтал писать всю свою жизнь!

Иногда он задумывался, каково приходится сиамским близнецам с единым туловищем, но разными головами: как они согласовывают действия, если их желания расходятся; или как они решают вопрос с едой, если на один желудок приходится не один вариант предпочтений. А, может, их предпочтения всегда совпадают?..

\- Эдди, – позвал Веном, заставляя отвлечься от ноутбука. – Пойдем прогуляемся.

Эдди знал, что подразумевалось под этим «прогуляемся» на самом деле.

\- Не сегодня. Надо закончить с материалом.

«Закончить» – это сильно сказано, так как он толком и не начинал. Он хотел написать статью, взяв интервью у опасного заключенного. Обычно интервью берут у жертв, а не у преступников, на этом Эдди и хотел сыграть: сместить фокус истории и показать ее с непривычного ракурса. Реализовать же эту задумку оказалось не так просто: в ближайшем Пеликан-Бэе отсиживали срок преимущественно члены бандитских группировок, что не совсем соответствовало задумке Эдди; а Флоренс, где содержались самые опасные представители криминального мира, отказали журналисту в интервью. В итоге ему пришлось вновь перебирать биографии преступников в поисках яркой личности, окруженной ореолом жестокости, а постоянные комментарии симбиота и перерывы на еду не давали сосредоточиться.

\- Еще немного, и я возьмусь за твою селезенку, – заявил Веном. – Она ведь тебе не нужна, да? Правда?

Эдди тяжело вздохнул, пролистывая статью о серии убийств в Колорадо. 

\- Мм-м, вкусный Эдди, – довольный голос Венома был подобен металлическому шепоту.

Понимая, что работать дальше не получится, Эдди в тринадцатый раз за день пошел к холодильнику, чтобы достать очередной готовый обед.

\- Снова эта дрянь? – недовольно пробурчал Веном. – Пойдем лучше на улицу.

\- Если мы пойдем на улицу, я не напишу статью. – Эдди закинул обед в микроволновку. – Если не будет статьи, у нас не будет денег. А если не будет денег, мы не сможем купить еды и будем голодать.

\- Ты все усложняешь, – в голосе Венома звучала усмешка. – Если мы пойдем на улицу, мы не будем голодать.

Эдди хотел возразить, когда за окном послышался звук приближающихся сирен.

\- Это еще что?..

Он распахнул шторы как раз в тот момент, когда по улице пролетел красный Форд. За ним, мигая красным и синим, – две полицейские машины.

\- Это – наш ужин! 

Эдди словно толкнули в грудь, откидывая назад. Веном резко взял контроль над его телом, обхватил руки и ноги, сливаясь с ними черными щупальцами, заструился по туловищу. В следующую секунду они сомкнули ряд острых зубов, открыли окно и, хищно облизнувшись, выскочили наружу.

* * *

Эдди смотрел телевизор и нервно постукивал ногой по полу. Ведущая – девушка приятной наружности с собранными в пучок волосами – рассказывала о последних новостях.

\- …автомобиль потерял управление и вылетел с моста. Когда на место аварии прибыли сотрудники полиции, преступникам уже удалось скрыться в неизвестном направлении. По словам очевидцев, дорогу машине перегородила огромная черная фигура. С места событий – наш корреспондент Том Хилл…

Эдди вскочил с дивана и стал измерять комнату шагами. Произошедшее не выходило у него из головы. Те преступники – угонщики внутри машины – были совсем еще пацанами. Хулиганы, что решили покататься на красивенькой тачке, но выбрали для этого неудачный день и место. Они не были бандитами – имели, скорее всего, мелкие нарушения за спиной, да и только.

Корреспондент Хилл на экране опрашивал очевидцев, протягивая им микрофон:

\- …машина резко затормозила и влетела в тень. А потом автомобиль занесло, и он полетел вниз…  
\- …плохое освещение, трудно было что-то разобрать…

Эдди провел рукой по волосам.

Конечно, он знал, что симбиот – опасный пришелец. Он всегда наслаждался убийством, и Эдди чувствовал это. Когда за ним была погоня из Фонда Жизни, ему не было страшно за себя – все эмоции перекрывал восторг симбиота: уж Веном знал, кто в этой погоне был охотником, а кто – жертвой. Вместе они превосходили любого человека, десятки, сотни людей. И это нравилось им обоим. 

Еще Эдди знал, что Веном менялся от их симбиоза: он стал менее агрессивным и доминирующим, отказался от захвата Земли с последующим поеданием всего живого и даже проникся симпатией к Энн. Но так ли изменился Веном на самом деле? Эдди хотел, чтобы это было правдой, но не обманывал ли он сам себя?

\- Не стоило их есть.

\- Почему нет? – искренне удивился Веном. – Ты сам говорил, что те, за кем охотятся копы – плохие.

\- Не всегда.

\- Значит, эти были хорошими?

\- Не знаю, – честно ответил Эдди. – Но именно поэтому их не стоило есть. Мы должны быть уверены.

Веном задумчиво молчал. По телевизору продолжали показывать квартал, в котором они были вечером. Камера застыла на перевернутом, помятом автомобиле, а затем вернулась к следующей паре очевидцев: мужчине пожилого возраста и полноватой женщине:

\- …нет, никто не выходил из машины. За рулем никого не было…

\- …словно сама смерть, черная смерть – вот на что это было похоже!..

Эдди ударил кулаком по стене. Боль прострелила руку едва ли не до локтя.

Он слишком возомнил о себе, думая, что способен изменить Венома. Доигрался, как работник цирка, вошедший в клетку с голодными тиграми.

«Ты типа моей личной тачки. Не будешь сопротивляться – оставлю в живых. Таков уговор», – как некстати вспомнились слова симбиота.

\- Эдди, – вкрадчиво произнес Веном. Черной паутиной он покрывал поврежденную кисть, стягивая содранную кожу. – Тебе страшно. Почему тебе страшно?

Эдди всегда становилось спокойнее, когда Веном покрывал его кожу – он чувствовал себя неуязвимым, абсолютно защищенным. Но не в этот раз: ничто не могло защитить его от самого себя.

\- Боишься, что нас найдут? – Веном скользил между пальцами.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда чего?

\- Не хочу вновь услышать что-то подобное, – Эдди махнул в сторону телевизора. – Чтобы следующий выпуск назывался типа «Черная смерть Эдди Брок убивает вновь». Как минимум, это хреново звучит.

Он нервно усмехнулся и, взяв пульт, переключил канал. По злой иронии теперь он попал на сцену из «Чужого»: на космическом корабле Гилберт Кейн с жадностью поедал свой последний обед; в следующую минуту его грудь разорвет поселившийся в его теле паразит. Не дожидаясь этого момента, Эдди выключил телевизор.

\- Ты боишься… нас? – понял Веном.

Ответа не требовалось. 

\- Я не хотел напугать или огорчить тебя, – симбиот заскользил по его плечам. – Мы голодали. Нам нужна была пища.

От этого прикосновения Эдди напрягся еще больше. Веном, уловив это, погрузился в тело своего носителя, растворяясь под футболкой: 

\- Мне жаль, – сказал он, и Эдди почувствовал, что это действительно так. – Я не буду управлять нашим телом против твоей воли. Не хочу, чтобы ты боялся или грустил. Плохо Эдди – плохо Веному.

Когда они только встретились, тяжело было представить, что Веном способен на сожаление. Все-таки он изменился. Они оба менялись – учились друг у друга. И теперь Эдди был уверен: именно он определяет, кем им быть: бесконтрольным убийцей или добропорядочным, пусть и немного хищным, горожанином.

\- Хорошо, – Эдди кивнул, соглашаясь.

\- Но нам нужно питаться, – настаивал симбиот. – Чаще.

Тут Эдди возразить было нечего.

* * *

Дэн Льюис горячо поприветствовал его, пожимая руку и затягивая внутрь кабинета. 

\- Наконец-то! – воскликнул он. – Энн все-таки уговорила тебя обследоваться?

\- Типа того, – Эдди рассеянно почесал затылок. – Такое дело…

\- Ты садись, – Дэн указал на кушетку. – После всего, что с тобой случилось, придется проверить все. В конце концов, у тебя был контакт с иным биологическим организмом. Инопланетным биологическим организмом, хочу отметить. Кто знает, как это повлияло на твое здоровье. Подожди минутку, сейчас открою твою карточку.

Его пальцы застучали по клавиатуре.

Однако Эдди пришел вовсе не ради обследований: он надеялся, что Дэн сумеет научно обосновать пристрастие Венома к чужим головам и, если повезет, пропишет ему альтернативную диету, витаминные уколы или что-то в этом духе. Он же доктор, в конце концов, и только ему Эдди мог доверять в этом вопросе. Симбиот против подобных экспериментов не возражал, хотя и отметил, что вряд ли им удастся найти что-то вкуснее и питательнее человеческого мозга. 

Пока Дэн занимался компьютером, Эдди глазел по сторонам. Его внимание привлекла яркая коробка на столе, которая выделялась на фоне стерильно-белого кабинета цветастой оберткой.

\- Конфеты от пациентов, – сказал Дэн, поймав его взгляд. – Приносят иногда в благодарность. Угощайся. 

Не сказать, чтобы Эдди любил шоколад: последний раз он ел его вместе с Энн, еще когда они были вместе. С тех пор многое изменилось. В том числе то, что теперь Эдди никогда не отказывался от предложенной еды, даже если это была всего лишь конфета. Подцепив одну шоколадку, Эдди тут же закинул ее в рот.

\- Это… великолепно! – раздался в голове голос Венома. – Это великолепно, Эдди!

\- Да ладно?.. Ты серьезно?!

\- Да, конечно, – Дэн не смотрел в его сторону. – Ешь, сколько хочешь. Кстати, как твое самочувствие? Что-то беспокоит? Как хирург, я могу направить тебя только на ограниченный ряд обследований, но основное мы сделаем. Далее будем смотреть по обстоятельствам и результатам анализов. Я постараюсь при необходимости договориться с коллегами, чтобы они тоже осмотрели тебя… Эдди?..

\- А? Что? – Эдди опомнился, прикончив последнюю шоколадку из коробки. – Мм… Знаешь, Дэн, вообще, все отлично. – Он облизнул пальцы. – И я тут вспомнил, что у меня срочные дела. Совсем вылетело из головы, знаешь ли. Я забегу как-нибудь в другой раз.

\- Но… 

Эдди добрался до выхода:

\- Спасибо, Дэн. Огромное. И конфеты просто шикарные. Абсолютно шикарные! Пока-пока!

 

* * *

Эдди Брок поднимался на мотоцикле по дороге до Сан-Квентина, известной тюрьмы для смертников. Ему поступило неожиданно хорошее предложение для «интервью века». Эдди удалось собрать достаточно материала, а сам преступник, как никто иной, ждал встречи с журналистом. Все складывалось идеально. 

\- Мы можем сожрать его? – поинтересовался Веном.

С их неожиданным открытием все стало намного проще. Конечно, Эдди все еще приходилось многое объяснять симбиоту, особенно если это касалось людей. Так, они уже несколько раз проговаривали, кого все же считать хорошим, а кого – плохим, и в каких случаях плохих можно было съедать. 

\- Нет, – усмехнулся Эдди. – Пусть в этом месте достаточно плохих парней, оно слишком хорошо охраняется. Так что никакой самодеятельности. После получишь свой шоколадный батончик. Таков уговор.

\- Ясно, – в голосе Венома звучало разочарование. – Никакой самодеятельности.


End file.
